


Happy Valentine's Eve

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [10]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Doujinshi, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Parody of Valentine's Day. It's Valentine's Day and Aya has nobody to spend the day with. Luckily, a certain someone saves the day. Pairing(s): Maeda/Aya.





	Happy Valentine's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the doujinshi, Valentine's Eve. And this took place two months after PE1.
> 
> Enjoy!

**February 14, 1998**

**Los Angeles, California**

Valentine's Day...

The most romantic day of the year...

People are going out on dates or sleeping with women (what men do) while children are training Valentine's card to their friends.

For Aya, however, this holiday turned out to be her worst one. Ever since the New York Blockade Incident, she did not go on any more dates, afraid that the same thing might happened. Although it's been two months since she left New York City to join MIST in California.

So today, she planned on spending the time doing nothing. She stared at the wall, sitting only in her white, fluffy warm robe. She sighed and looked at the clock, thinking how long until midnight strikes.

Hours had passed since she woke up at 9:30 am. The depression is building up her body, telling Aya to cry out loud so her feelings can be expressed.

At around noon, Aya look out at the window; she could see couples walking, holding hands together. That made her sad because her heart was filled with loneliness. 

Still, she continued to stare at the wall up until 8:30 PM, because she started to get really hungry. She thought of the different kinds of foods: pizza, catfish, cookies, brownies, burgers, cupcakes, etc. But Aya's favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs. She went to the kitchen and cook the meal. It took like 35 minutes to cook the spaghetti and meatballs using her special ingredient.

After it was done, Aya grab a plate and begin to eat the food. It tasted very delicious as always. After she was done, there were still food left over. 

Then, Aya walked to the bedroom and before she could open the door, a knock was heard. Nodding, she opens the door and the person appears to be Maeda. He was holding a heart-shaped box.

"Hey, Aya. Thought you might need some company..." He said. He was wearing a red shirt that says, "Science Rules" in blue letters and blue jeans. Maeda looked kind of a nerd in that clothing.

Aya was speechless and was desperate. She want him, no matter what. And she was going to have him, tonight.

"Get in here!" Aya exclaimed, as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and took Maeda to her bedroom.

"Woah, what the hell?" Maeda said, as he was put on the bed by her. When Aya closed the door and locked it, there was no turning back. But he doesn't know that he will have sex with her.

Aya found the zipper of his jeans and unzip it, revealing his member. She put one of his balls into her mouth and begin to suck it. His cock was starting to get erect quickly. 

"Aya...I'm a little confused here." Maeda said, as he felt the pleasure rocking into her body.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a huge dick?" Aya asks, licking the tip of his 10-inch cock. She then put it in her mouth, moaning like crazy. Her head smoothly went back and forth, feeling every taste she ever wanted to endure. Maeda tried not to bite his tongue due to the pressure. 

"Ohhhhhh, damn it...." He moaned slightly as Aya kept on sucking his dick. His hardened penis was being juices down like the finest fruit being washed and rinsed, just to make it very fresh.

Suddenly, after several minutes of sucking his dick, Maeda had came all over her face and hair. She even caught some of it in her mouth.

"Mmmm...you taste like vanilla..." Aya smiled.

"Thanks. Just that I've never done this to you before." Maeda said.

"Then..." Aya started, undoing the straps of her white robe and took it off. Then she show her ass to Maeda. "...I must formally request you to fuck this tight pussy of mine."

"Wow..." He said, looking at her tight pink pussy. It was so wet and was ready to be fucked. Because of that sight, he had almost put his cock into her anus.

That made Aya noticed. "Wrong hole, Maeda!"

"Haha. My bad." Maeda laughed, then he position his dick to her pussy. He was so nervous about this and also excited. For the first time since two months, he was going to fuck Aya.

He slowly slid his cock into her tight pussy, causing him to moan. It felt so warm inside like a fireplace.

"Oh fuck!" Aya exclaimed, feeling his huge dick inside her. Maeda then pushed his cock deeper, causing her to cry out. "That's it Maeda, go deeper."

One by one, Maeda kept thrusting in and out slowly as he wanted to hear her moans like music to his ears. His cock started to grow enormously with every thrust. 

"Ohhhhh, yeah...fit it in there..." He said to himself as he was looking at his member just drilling Aya in her ass. He felt her juices gleam all across his manhood as he huffed and puffed. The sensation between them felt so hot and steamy just like pure molten lava itself. Her insides was just burning with such desire. Maeda, however, hadn't found his buildup.

So he finally let go off of Aya and panted, looking at her with a nervous smile.

"Now I want you to get on top." Aya said, as she laid down on the bed, with her knees up.

"Yes ma'am." Maeda said, as he slid his dick back into Aya's pussy, causing her to have her orgasm, which is strong. 

"OH YES, MAEDA! KEEP HITTING THAT SPOT!!!" Aya yelled, as she continued to squirt on his hard dick while moaning at the same time. "Can't stop squirting...!"

Maeda notice this and slow down his thrusting, waiting for Aya to finish her orgasm. After 4 minutes of hard squirting, she finally stopped. To tease her, he rub her clit, causing her to have another orgasm, spraying her juices on his hand. Maeda then lick the juices off his hand. That's when an idea came up in his head.

He pulled his cock out of her pussy and went down to her groin area. His tongue fulfillingly gave Aya a nice gentle lick to her pink pussy. She felt his wet tongue slip right to her sweet pussy and let out a moanful shudder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Aya moaned as Maeda's mouth kept fooling around on her nice shaven clit. He let out one flopping lick right after another, like he was licking ice cream. Maeda then sent his whole tongue penetrating through her pussy and sent her moans out of control.

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMMmmmm..." Maeda muffled as his tongue was making Aya's tight clit wetter than a neighbor's car after a car wash. So nice and so sugary, it had a nice taste like pineapple. She felt her own pussy vibrate like a rollercoaster breaking the speed limit. 

"OH YES! YEEES! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Aya screamed as she shot her love juices straight inside Maeda's mouth like a water fountain. That taste was like the sweetest liquid candy he'd ever tasted. After that, he swallowed it and resumed thrusting, going harder.

"Anata no neko wa totemo taitode attakaidesu," Maeda said, in Japanese. "Watashi wa totemo warui."

"Ohhhhhhh, you feel so warm in me..." Aya whispered down to him as Maeda took his hands and pressed onto her perfect breasts. His hands squeezing on them like water balloons. She let out a playful moan as the thrusting and this made her moan crazy.

Maeda started pinching her sweet nipples, circuling his fingers all around. He had started massaging them and giving it a single lick. 

"God, stop teasing me and start thrusting!"

"Okay..." He said, as he began to thrust again, this time very hard and faster. It was getting easy for Maeda to thrust now and he let out a moan. "Watashi wa sugu ni kaneru tsumoridesu..."

"Harder! HARDER!" Aya screamed as his thrusting speed up, pounding her sweet pussy. The pleasure soon took its toll on Aya as sweat began to gleam all over her body. 

"I'm almost there!"

"Me too! I want to feel you cum inside me!"

After several more thrusts, something started to shake Maeda's cock really hard like a earthquake. It was finally time.

"Watashi wa kamingu shite iru! Watashi wa kamingu shite iru!" Maeda screamed, as with one final thrust, his hot stream of cum shot inside Aya's pussy, filling her up. That made her release her orgasm, which was stronger. Every juice that was squirting right inside Aya all seemed to get over Maeda's hard dick. Their orgasm lasted for 2 minutes before they stopped. 

He pulled his cock out of her, causing his cum to flow out of Aya's pussy. She shivered at this and before she know it, she squirted at his shirt. 

"That was the best sex I've ever had. I really loved the size of you..." Aya smiled, giving him a small kiss.

"I'm glad you like it," Maeda said. "Anyway, before this happened, I was going to give you a box of chocolates."

Aya noticed the heart-shaped box and pick it up. When she open it, there was different types of chocolates. Caramel, regular, almonds, etc,. She took the almond one and shove it in Maeda's mouth. Aya giggled and began eating the chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aya."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww...how sweet to give Maeda a piece of chocolate, Aya. :)
> 
> Anyway, Maeda speaks Japanese and if you find a sentence that is Japanese, translate it.
> 
> And to that, that concludes the story! Thank you for reading and give out a kudo or comment if you like the story!
> 
> Until then, peace!


End file.
